1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing device, and in particular to the accurate calculation of a hand-shake angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing device is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for the effects of hand-shake by moving a hand-shake-correcting lens or by moving an imaging device in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis, in accordance with the amount of hand-shake which occurs during the imaging process.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-71743 discloses an anti-shake apparatus that calculates an anti-shake operation on the basis of a first hand-shake angle caused by yaw, a second hand-shake angle caused by pitch, and a third hand-shake angle caused by roll, and then performs an anti-shake operation on the basis of the first, second, and third hand-shake angles.
However, there is no description regarding the timing of the calculations of the first, second, and third hand-shake angles. The calculations of the first, second, and third hand-shake angles usually commence at the same time.
In the case that the calculations of these hand-shake angles and control of the movable unit on the basis of these hand-shake angles commence immediately after the release switch is set to the ON state, the movable unit is moved for the anti-shake operation during the period from when the release switch is set to the ON state to when the exposure operation commences. This may cause a parallax between the position of the movable unit including the imaging device at the time point when the release button 13 is fully depressed and the position of the movable unit including the imaging device at the time point when the exposure operation commences.
By delaying the commencement of the calculations of these hand-shake angles, the parallax may be reduced. However, the third hand-shake angle caused by roll due to the depression of the release button can not be calculated so that the third hand-shake angle can not be accurately calculated.